Un error no es fácil de olvidar, pero se puede arreglar ¿cierto?
by Moonlizsky
Summary: hay muchas cosas que sabemos que "ahí están sin importar que" que aunque sean tan importantes para nosotros, algunas veces las dejamos a un lado, por que tenemos seguridad de que siempre estará ahí, pero ¿que pasa cuando lo que más quieres se va?, cometiste un error y lo alejaste... ¿que tanto estás dispuesto a hacer para recuperar lo? y si ¿no todo es como lo esperabas? ..
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! o de nuevo!, pues les traigo una historia de mi anime favorito :3, espero les guste_

**Syusuke POV**

Que tan cierto es la frase "a veces no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" pues, he de decir que es muy cierta... ni yo que soy considerado un genio, no pude comprender bien esas palabras y darles la importancia necesaria... y por esa razón es la causa del porque estoy solo en esta habitación, dando vueltas en mi habitación, viendo recuerdos viejos ... junto a "Él", aquella persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado sin importar que, y que sin darme cuenta lo fui alejando de mi... y hacerte creer otra cosa, que en realidad no era... y por la culpa de mi indiferencia e irresponsabilidad, te cause daño... y te alejaste de mi...

**Fin Syusuke POV**

_Flash back_

_Caminando por un parque lleno de hermosos arboles de cerezo, una tarde dos amigos caminaban por el parque, pues uno de ellos necesitaba un consejo, y como mejores amigos que son.. ¿Quién mejor para darte un consejo?, así que hablaban mientras disfrutaban del paseo..._

_-¡mou!... !Oishi!, enserio ya no se qué hacer-nyah~ - decía Eiji- te juro que cada vez que me acerco a él siento que solo lo hostigo...- terminó de hablar con un tono triste-._

_-mmm... Eiji ¿haz intentado hablar con él sobre el tema?- preguntaba la madre de seigaku_

_-no... -contestaba triste- lo mismo me dijo Yuuta, pero... es que cada vez que intento sacar el tema, aparece Saeki... y Syusuke le hace caso... y se olvida como si estuviéramos hablando Él y yo... a veces hasta he escuchado que Saeki y Syusuke si parecen novios y que en cambio É-E-l y-y... y-yo.. na-nada que veeer...- terminaba de decir con voz apagada y quebrada-._

_-¡Eiji!... no hagas caso a esos comentarios, esas personas no tienen que andar opinando de cosas ajenas, además...- pero no pudo terminar porque por el camino donde iban se escucharon unas voces conocidas._

_-Syusuke...- se escucho por parte del peli-gris._

_Al escuchar esto Eiji y Oishi se escondieron detrás de un arbusto para escuchar la conversación, a pesar de la oposición del peli-negro._

_-...Syusuke... -continuó- que ¡Te amo!- al terminar la oración Saeki sin previo aviso tomó el rostro de Syusuke y lo besó en los labios._

_El pelirrojo al ver que su novio Syusuke no opuso la menor resistencia... sentía que el mundo se le venía encima ,es decir, viendo esta escena quiere decir que todo lo que le decían era verdad, Syusuke quería a Saeki, y no a él. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Su amigo de toda la vida se preocupó por su amigo, pues estaba seguro que debería de sentirse devastado. La reacción siguiente por parte del pelirrojo fue, salir del arbusto, caminar hacia su novio y..._

_No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban sentados Saeki & Syusuke sentados en una banquita del parque, debajo de un árbol de cerezo..._

_-Y dime Syusuke, ¿porque hoy no estás con tu novio?- preguntó Saeki_

_-pues... tu me habías dicho que tenias algo muy importante que decirme...- dicho esto en el rostro del peli-gris se formo una sonrisa de orgullo-... y además, me dijo que hoy iba a salir con Oishi... así que no estaba libre-._

_-ya veo... y ¿no te pones celoso?, digo por Oishi..-_

_-no, confío en Eiji, además, Oishi está saliendo con Tezuka, y sé que se quieren mucho-contestaba el castaño._

_- oh.. ya veo-_

_-bueno.. pero ¿qué era lo que querías decirme Saeki?- estaba algo fastidiado depues de tantas preguntas._

_-...-_

_-¿?- al no escuchar respuesta volteo hacia su acompañante-._

_- Syusuke...- hizo una pausa- ..Syusuke... ¡Te amo!-y seguido de escuchar eso solo sintió unos labios sobre los suyos moviéndose con suavidad-._

_No sabia como reaccionar es decir... no se lo esperaba. Syusuke estaba en shock, nunca creyó que lo que le decían de Saeki y los sentimientos que decían que este le tenía fuera verdad._

_Lo único que escucho después de eso fueron unos pasos acercarse, a los cuales no le tomo importancia pese a la situación y lo siguiente que escuchó fue.._

_-¡Syusuke Fuji!, ¡terminamos!...- lo grito con furia desgarradora, con su rostro angelical inundado en lágrimas- TE ODIO NO QUIERO QUE TE ME HACERQUES MAS..._

_Y dicho lo ultimo salió corriendo, seguido de su mejor amigo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Eiji...- en tono triste_-... _después de eso, lo único que escuché de ti fue después de 2 semanas, me enteré que te ibas del país...- decía mirando al cielo- .. hace un año de eso... no sabes cuánto te extraño...-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

En el Seishun Gakuen, para ser más específicos en las canchas de tennis, se encontraba casi todo el equipo reunido en el centro de la cancha...

-bueno, chicos... hoy empezaremos un nuevo entrenamiento para los de décimo- informaba la entrenadora- los de noveno y octavo seguirán con el entrenamiento normal.

- ¿¡ehhh!?- exclamó Takashi

- ¡silencio Kawamura!- exclamó la directora- por cierto... tenemos un nuevo integrante... denle la bienvenida a...- no terminó de hablar-.

-Sumire-sensei, creo que él se puede presentar solo-se escucho la voz autoritaria de Tezuka-

-Buenas tarde chicos...- y todos voltearon hacia el integrante nuevo- espero llevarme bien con ustedes... yo...-

Todos voltearon a ver la cara de Syusuke, estaba igual de sorprendido que ellos, lo único que salió de sus labios fue...

-Eiji...- dijo en susurro sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿eh?... ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto inocentemente el tenista acrobático

Silencio total... si el verlo fue sorpresivo... el último comentario del pelirrojo lo fue aun más...

que tal?, espero les haya gustado! ** ¿Reviews? :3 nos leemos!**


	2. Un nuevo problema para Syuusuke y Seigak

**Disculpen la demora... sin más les dejo el cap c:**

Capitulo 2

Silencio total... si el verlo fue sorpresivo... el último comentario del pelirrojo lo fue aun más...

**-**¿si nos conocemos?..porque yo...- en eso su vista se posó en alguien conocido- ¡Tezuka!, no sabía que habías entrado también a este instituto...-terminó con asombro el pelirrojo-.

-¿eh?... ¿cómo que no...- pero fue interrumpido-.

-¡Eiji!...- se escuchó a lo lejos- ¡ya haz llegado!- finalizó la voz proveniente de la madre de seigaku, mientras llegaba corriendo a lado del pelirrojo-.

-¡Oishi!, si llegue ayer en la noche, pero ya no quise despertarte, por eso no te avise- decía Eiji mientras se acercaba a su peli-negro amigo- ¡qué alegría verte Oishi!- comentaba mientras se abrazaban-.

- Sumire-sensei...- susurró la madre de seigaku a su entrenadora, con una mirada cómplice-.

-... si... ¡Kikumaru!, vamos a mi oficina, para arreglar todo para mañana- decía con voz autoritaria y firme la entrenadora-.

El pelirrojo solo asintió se despidió de su amigo y de Tezuka, no volteo a ver a nadie más y solo se fue.

Un silencio sepulcral y sorprendente reinaba después de la ida del neko de seigaku. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, nadie sabia que decir y mucho menos se atrevían a mirar, a aquella persona que estaban seguros estaba destrozada, aunque no lo demostrase, hasta que, el susodicho se animó a preguntar...

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- musitó con una voz, tan sombría que hasta asustó a los presentes-_ una broma, eso debe ser, una broma estúpida... de seguro sigue enojado, solo debe ser eso..._-debatía en su mente- ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando Oishi!?- continuó con una voz de desesperación-.

-_Fuji...- _pensaba el oji-verde preocupado, pues no sabía cómo decirle que...

-Fuji cálmate- se escuchó la voz firme del capitán- el alterarte no te servirá de nada.

-Fuji...-comenzó Oishi-... cu-cuando Eiji se fue a-a L-Londres, en unos inicios me mandaba cartas seguido... y- ¿¡SABIAS EN DONDE ESTABA!?- lo corto el tensai- sabias en donde estaba y nunca me lo dijiste Shuichiro...- decía el castaño y cada palabra la decía con cierto odio hacia la madre de seigaku, mientras se acercaba hacia el sub-capitán-.

- ehhh... es q-que... y-yo..- tartamudeaba Oishi, pues le sorprendió y atemorizó un poco la forma de hablar del castaño-.

-tu ¿que?- pregunto el tensai, mientras daba un paso más hacia el oji-verde- acaso ¿no querías decirme?, ¿es que tu también..- pero no terminó de hablar pues alguien se había interpuesto entre él y Oishi-.

-te dije que te calmaras Syusuke- era la voz de Tezuka- así no resolverás nada, solo empeorarás las cosas-mencionó serio el capitán-.

- ¡PERO ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!, YO ESTANDO AQUÍ INTENTANDO SABER DONDE ESTABA... Y ¡NUNCA ME DIJO!, ACASO CREES ¿QUE NO ME SENTÍ TRIZTE?.. O ¿QUE TEZUKA?- soltó el castaño, cada palabra con rencor y frustración-.

-¿y él?..- comenzó por fin el sub-capitán- acaso ¿crees que él no sufría también?...- espero a que el castaño dijera algo, pero no lo hizo-... por eso Fuji... después de que todo pasó, y de que el papá de Eiji también te dijo que no te volvieras a acercar, me pidieron que no te dijera nada... que recibiríamos noticias Tezuka y yo, pero que a cambio no te diríamos nada...- dijo esto último mirando los ojos de Syusuke-... pero, después hubo un tiempo en el cual no recibí cartas, entonces llamé a su hermana.. y... me enteré...- suspiró-... s-su, hermana me dijo, que... Eiji estaba en el hospital...- paró por un momento, pues nadie se esperaba eso, en ese momento todo fue silencio, si es que se podía mas-..desde que se fueron a Londres, le habían enseñado a Eiji a manejar, y le prestaban el coche para que saliera a distraerse... pero un día, neos como pero a Eiji le llegaron noticias de que tu e-estabas s-saliendo con Saeki...-se detuvo otro momento-...

-que.. p-pero, tu sabes que no es verdad Oishi yo..- decía un desesperado castaño-.

-lose.. después de esa platica, quise saber quien le había dicho tal cosa a Eiji, pero no encontré quien fue...- todos estaban atónitos por lo que relataba el sub-capitán-... solo esperaba a que Eiji me escribiera o hablara de nuevo para decirle que era mentira... pero la llamada ni la carta llegaba... entonces paso una semana y le llamé a su hermana, a-ahí..- de nuevo pauso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el tensai con lo que se aproximaba-... me enteré, que.. el mismo día de la plática con Eiji, su hermana había llegado tiempo después, y que había encontrado a Eiji llorando, ella lo trató de consolar, pero fue inútil... y Eiji por la tristeza y desesperación que sentía salió en su coche... iba muy triste y distraído, en un semáforo vio cuando aún estaba en verde, pero como estaba distraído no sabía que su semáforo ya había cambiado a rojo y ... otro coche creyó que se pararía así que no bajó su velocidad... pero no fue así, entonces chocaron y Eiji se golpeo en la cabeza con el vidrio...llegó al hospital inconsciente, y no despertó sino hasta después de 2 semanas, pero no sabía nada de lo de su memoria hasta hoy... que su hermana me aviso en la mañana, que a causa... del accidente, Eiji olvido muchas cosas, conocimientos académicos no... pero lugares, personas, hechos... etc, por eso aunque recuerde a algunas personas, puede que haya olvidado ciertas cosas, o recuerdos de ella...- termino de decir el sub-capitán-.

-¿Cómo con Tezuka buchou?- pregunto echizen sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-.

-así es, como con Tezuka- afirmó Oishi-.

-n-no puedo creerlo...- dijeron a unísono Kawamura y momo-.

-fushuu...- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kaidoh-.

-...- así estaba Syusuke y muchos por lo recién dicho-.

-es, es ¿permanente o temporal?-pregunto el especialista en datos-.

-no saben, dicen que aun habrá que hacer más pruebas para concretar si es permanente o no..- informaba la madre de seigaku-pero... no debemos proporcionarle ninguna información nosotros, porque cualquier información que le pudiéramos proporcionar, por más ligera que sea, y se presiona por querer recordar... estará propenso a que le dé un shock nervioso... y en el peor de los casos... puede caer.. en coma-.

Listo eso era lo máximo que se podía soportar, todo el equipo estaba más que atónito, es decir, ¿cualquier cosa por más pequeña que pudieran decir sobre el pasado de Eiji podría ser malo para él? ...

-entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?- para sorpresa de todos fue echizen el que formuló la pregunta-.

- seguirle "el juego" a Eiji, hacer como que lo acabamos de conocer, hacernos sus amigos, como la primera vez que lo conocieron.-

Dicho lo ultimo todos miraron al tensai del equipo, es decir, ¿Cómo estarías tu si la persona que amas, no se acordara de ti, y mucho menos podrías decirle que, te perdone por el error que cometiste, ni decirle lo importante que es para ti, y aun lo más importante... que lo amas?, seguido de eso, el oji-azul solo dio un paso al frente levanto la mirada y dijo...

-Tezuka, permiso... no me siento bien, debo irme- fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar las canchas de práctica de seigaku.

Todos se miraron entre sí, ¿que harían ahora?, su tenista acróbata no los recordaba, el tensai del equipo estaba deprimido..., los demás integrantes estaban confundidos, ¿Qué hará Syusuke para que Eiji lo recuerde?,¿ qué harán los titulares para ayudar al tensai a salir de su depresión?,¿ cómo hará frente Syusuke y el equipo de seigaku a este nuevo problema que acaba de surgir?

**Review?, cuéntenme que tal les pareció la conti C:**


End file.
